The mission of the WVICRTC is to collaborate with partners to conduct sound evidence-based injury research and relevant education and training that will reduce injury-related morbidity and mortality and their related consequences among high-risk rural populations.This wil lbe achieved through an interdisciplinary program combining research, training and education, and service components.Specific aims of the WVICRTC are to: (1) enable students, healthcare professionals, first responders,and private citizens to improve their knowledge and understanding of and skills in injury control and prevention through educational and training opportunities;(2) improve the translationof evidence-based research into public health policy and practice by nuturing collaborative academic and community-based partnerships;(3) disseminate state of- the-art information about injury control and prevention through community-based service, technical assistance,and outreach programs and activities;(4) enhance center growth, quality, and efficiency through an evaluation and review process; and (5) advance the field of injury control and prevention by conducting evaluative research on topics especially relevant to rural environments including recreational and occupational injuries, alcohol consumption and its related consequences,and transportation. Five research projects are proposed: (1) "Determining the Incidence, Severity, Cost, and Psychological Impact of ATV related Injuries" (large; acute care [AC], prevention [P], rehabilitation) and (2) "Efficacy of Booster Interventions in Reducing Alcohol Problems, Injury, and Injury Recidivism among university ED Patients" (large; AC, P); (3) "Safety Helmet Use and Rider Habits" (small; P); (4) "Assessing the Impact of a Training Video on Reducing Injuries among WV Loggers" (small, P); and (5) "Early Intervention to Prevent PTSD in Adult MVC Patients at a Level I Trauma Center" (small; AC, P).We also propose two seed projects: Development of the Mid-Atlantic Injury Control Network and Development of a Medical Explorer Post.